Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to high performance computing systems, and more particularly to a method and system for automatically directing a workload or job away from busy or more loaded distributed computing environments to idle or less loaded environments and/or environments that are dynamically scalable.
Description of Related Art
Job scheduling environments enable the distribution of heterogeneous compute workloads across large compute environments. Compute environments within large enterprises tend to have the following characteristics:                Static size;        Typically built out of physical machines;        Largely homogeneous configuration;        Heavily connected within the same cluster;        Loosely connected with other regional clusters;        Poorly connected to clusters in other geographic locations;        Shared storage space typically not accessible between clusters; and        It is common to see hot spots where one cluster is busy and another is idle.        
As a result of variations in regional cluster size and regional workload demand, it is attractive to run jobs in other regions or geographic locations. However, since the workloads tend to be tightly coupled by network and storage constraints, it is difficult to build a functional workload that spans resources across these zones of high performance compute, networking, and storage resources.
The current art in job scheduling deals with reconfiguring physical hosts based upon job scale (U.S. Pat. No. 8,544,017), without considering the availability of other computing environments besides local, or internal, servers, including remote, or external/cloud, resources.